Fog
by Bree Avalon
Summary: Even the Byakugan can't see through a deadly conspiracy...but maybe the eyes of the blind can. OC story with original plot. Neji/OC, amongst other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to everyone who follows my writing. I love you all!**

**00**

**Here's a huge thank you to VCAyuki. What can I say? You're amazing and awesome, and without you, none of this would probably ever work out, because you are just so supportive and kind to me, and you help me with all of my story problems. So, thanks so much, Yuki! And, I have adopted her style for disclaimers And a little of the prologue, but we've talked and it's all good. I just love her so much!**

**00**

**I do not own, nor do I profit off Naruto. The franchise belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own my OCs, so if you want to use them in a story or in art, please message me. **

**00**

_**Italics**_** symbolizes thoughts, and are used as a short prelude.  
(***) three asterisks within parentheses symbolize a short time skip.**

**00**

**All right! I hope you all like it! It'll be slow in the beginning, so bear with me until we get to the later chapters. I appreciate feedback and reviews very much, but I'm not begging for them.**

** Everyone, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"_Why is one of your eyes blue? And one is like mine? You never tell me."_

_I allow myself to laugh, the sound coming forth from my mouth in a wave. Weakness has started to overcome me once again, and I sit, in the softness of a chair in the estate of my clan. In front of me sits a girl with huge pale eyes, a girl I can actually see. I can see that she has inherited thick, dark hair and a powerful kekkei genkai, that she is pale and lean and strong. _

"_I do not tell you because you are not old enough." I say, smiling at her. _

"_But…I turned twelve! I think that you should tell me, and I want to know!" she cries loudly, rising on her haunches with a pleading look in her eyes. _

"_Why do you want to know?" I ask her, reaching out a hand to gently touch the metal plated headband that adorns her forehead. _

"_Because, you won't tell me, so I'm sure that it'll be an interesting story." she pouts, crossing her arms. "Please, please?"_

_I sigh. "Not now." The memories have begun to pour out into my mind, after being locked up for decades; they have been awakened by a young girl, asking a simple question. I can feel everything, the compassion, the terror, the mindless hope and the clashing emotions. Where could I even begin to tell this girl who I was at her age, and who I would become in the close years following that? _

_Where could I start to coax the memories out from behind the doors that my mind has filtered them through? At what place do they remain whole, untarnished, with all the raw feeling and energy? How long would it take me to find them all, and recount them accurately? _

_I would have to start even before I was twelve, like she. I dismiss her with a wave of my hand, shutting my eyes as the doors close with a quiet click. I delve backwards, to even before I was born, at the very start of things. To the place, what seems like an eon ago, where my mother died in childbirth. The prologue began there, indeed, with me born as the sole heir to my clan, mother lost and father in shock. But it was a few more years before the story would truly start. _

_I believe it started with the whispers. They came when I was four months past age eight._

_._

_..._

_._

"Do you think…just…hope?"

"No…wait…doctor…Lord Kawasaki."

Words, fresh off the tongues of the maids, drifted through a thick wooden door like a strainer. Some of them were caught in the thick obstruction, while some passed through, to the ears of a girl lying curled up in a heap of blankets.

It was a cool, humid autumn night, the air carrying the scent of leaves, crumbling to dust on the wind. Yet the girl shivered, as though the windows were open to a blizzard instead of a breeze. She lay awake, unable to let herself fall into the clutches of sleep, her throat torrid and skin clammy, though she was horribly tired.

Thin, shimmering tears ran slowly down her face in tracks as she caught the conversation of the maids outside and hung in the uncomfortable balance of hypnagogia.

"…That bad…a week…girl…only eight…"

She wanted to jump out of bed and scream, _I can hear you, Kazuno and Ayame! Stop pretending I'm not here!_

She swallowed thickly, her throat protesting with a sharp throbbing as the little saliva trickled past her mouth, causing her to cough quietly, making her pain increase by a tenfold. _Of course_, she thought bitterly, clenching her fist into the blanket. _They think I'm asleep. How could they think I'm asleep? I've told them that I can barely sleep- I've barely slept all week long!_

The tears increased in pace as the girl continued to cough, spluttering and crying, cradled in her cocoon of blankets. She felt as if she would burst, with her burning throat, freezing temperature and exhaustion.

"Academy…better…soon…late…"

"Linens…washing…on…"

The recent memories were too much for the girl, who took a deep, rattling breath to keep herself from bawling uncontrollably. The sharp intake of air was enough to set her throat flaming again, the raw flesh spiking in pain. Her pillow, already damp, took another wave of tears, though it held its own and did not soak completely. _The academy! I can't believe that they have the nerve to talk about it in front of me! _The girl thought indignantly, though her tears, balling her fists. She had gotten in barely a week of instruction before she had complained of feeling sick.

Her heart beat faster as the maids continued their conversation outside her door. Still, there was talk about the academy, and how she should get better soon. It had been three weeks since she had started coughing blood in front of the entire class. Her face flushed faintly against her pallid complexion, though no one could see it in the dark. It had been the most embarrassing thing in her life, she thought, momentarily forgetting how cold she was. Especially since everyone in had either laughed at her or acted as if she was an alien, even the girl sitting next to her, with exotic pink hair had flinched away. Her father had to come and pick her up after the instructor called him, even though she had told him multiple times that she was okay. _Shameful!_ She thought, _No one in a clan like mine gets sick for weeks on end like this! _She could barely even think of it, as her father had come in, his face blank, and spoken with the instructor outside the classroom.

"_She was coughing blood, you may want to see a doctor."_ The instructor, Umino-sensei, had said, his voice soft. The scar across his nose had been fascinating to focus on as she tried not to breathe too hard or attract any more attention to the fact that her throat seemed to be burning up and her legs were weak and trembling. She would be strong for her clan, just like a real ninja! The thought had sustained her, at least until they had reached the estate and she had inhaled what was probably a speck of dust. Whatever it was, she coughed, and with a horrible, popping sensation, she was once again spitting blood out onto the floor, the sticky, iron tinged red dribbling down her chin. The memory, combined with the murmuring servants, was too much to bear.

"Go away…" the girl whimpered into the dark despite herself, voice raspy and soft. "Go away…"

The maids did not leave, the girl could easily tell, even when new, more powerful footsteps sunk into the floors behind them, light and strong. This was certainly a new development, and her father's footsteps were similar, so maybe it was him? The girl hoped so, it would mean he was back from his mission…

"Ayame-san, Kazuno-san, hello." A pure, masculine voice said calmly, much louder in volume than the two maids had used. "What's going on here? Don't you two have work to do? Those linens look like they need to be washed." The girl was immediately filled with a different kind of warmth which momentarily drove away the cold. Her father _was_ back. She restrained herself from jumping out of her bed to go and greet him.

"Of course, Kawasaki-sama!" Ayame babbled, following by the soft, rapid patter of slippers. The girl's heart beat faster in excitement and anticipation. Pushing the question to the back of her head, she was filled with immediate relief. The maids had left to do the wash, even if the owners of the voices didn't come in. The two must have heard her wish, because the door had quietly swung open, letting a yellow stream of light into the room, casting long shadows around the simply furnished room.

Standing in the light was a tall, man with dark hair and eyes, clad in a flak jacket, thick cargo pants, boots and a Konohagakure headband, which was worn around his neck. His face was partially covered in shadow from the light in the hall way. "Suzume-kun…" the newcomer whispered, peeking around the door. "You awake in there?"

The girl, Suzume, sat up slowly, her eyes widening. "Yeah," she rasped. "Father!" she lifted herself up to hug him tightly, silently thanking them for entering at that time and sending the maids away, and that he was back home, though he had been gone for a mere two days.

"Still sick?" he asked, voice a low tenor that felt as if it could protect Suzume from anything, even the disease she carried.

"Yeah, but." Suzume pouted halfheartedly as her father lifted the blanket and rubbed her face to remove any sign she'd been crying. "I'll get better soon, so I'm able to learn how to be a ninja and take over the clan!"

Her father chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I'm sure you'll become a great head of clan and ninja, but it'll take a lot of work. Your mother will be proud of you."

"I know! But that's why I have to get better!" Suzume said as he sat down on her bed, which sank in response.

"I know you'll get better." He nodded. "You're a Kawasaki; and that means you're strong."

"Can you tell me the clan story?" Suzume asked patiently, snuggling up to him. Once she was comfortably wedged between her father and the blanket, and felt just a few degrees below average temperature, her father began.

"We've been around Konohagakure for a long time. Our ancestor, Genjiro Kawasaki, served Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, until the time of his death. Genjiro was a good shinobi, hardworking and loyal, but once fell into an enemy trap. He tried to escape, but he could not. It was Senju that saved him from an untimely death, and, after he had been healed, Genjiro remained indebted to Senju, swearing to always be by his side to protect him. One day, he, in turn, saved Senju. This bond continued until the days of the second Hokage, each time, the leader of the Kawasaki clan declaring their loyalty to the leader of the Senju clan. So, to this day, I have sworn to be loyal to Princess Tsunade, just as our ancestor swore to be loyal to Hashirama."

Suzume smiled widely at her father. "So it's an honor to be loyal to the Senju clan?"

"Yes, it is." her father replied solemnly, "One day, you, too, will take an oath to the Senju clan head."

"Really…?"

"Yes, you will. I am sure that you will follow through, and make our clan proud."

"Dad, where is princess Tsunade? I've never net her!" Suzume realized. She had heard the name mentioned many times, but had never stopped to think about who her father was talking about.

"She left the village years ago." He sighed. "But requested I not follow her."

"She's probably on a top secret mission!" Suzume speculated happily.

Her father sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe," he said. "Maybe."

Suzume's heart swelled, almost forgetting that she was sick. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself- the ninja world was so exciting, wasn't it? Something caught in her throat, causing her to hiccup and then cough.

The sheets soon assumed a splattered pattern, wet and red. Suzume's hacking cough continued. Her father fished under the bed for a plastic bowl, which he held for Suzume.

The tears had returned. _Why do I have to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone? Why can't I be okay again?_ Suzume demanded to no one, clutching onto her father's hand, _why am I such a crybaby? Clan leaders can't be crybabies!_

Slowly, the blood stopped flowing and Suzume raised her head, wiping away the last of her tears and sighing in frustration and humiliation.

"Don't worry, Suzume. You'll get better eventually," her father said under his breath, as if the words were directed only towards the younger girl still perched amongst the stained bedding. It had taken on a much softer tone. "And everything will be okay, do you hear me?"

"I hope so," Suzume sighed, not just to her father, but to any gods that the universe might hold, and to whatever sickness she had contracted. She would beat it soon. She had to, for the good of her clan and for the good of herself. Silently, in that moment, on a night with the window open to the cool darkness of autumn, she made a promise to herself that she would get better, no matter what it took.

She had no idea, at that point, just how much it would actually take.

(***)

The comfort of the blankets was lovely and soft, the next week, at least until Suzume was fully awake. She realized that she was no longer cold…she was burning. As violently as she could, Suzume kicked away the blankets and sat up in bed, gingerly yawning and stretching. Looking around the familiar walls and door of her bedroom, she was immediately tired again.

Dreariness pulled at her limbs, tugging her back down into the pillow. _Why am I always so tired? I was never this tired before. I bet no other eight year old takes naps. _She once again repeated the process of cursing her illness that had now affected her for a month. Suzume was beyond tired of this. She wanted to go outside, feel the sunlight on her limbs. Yet, each time she tried to become active for more than a short period, her breath fell short and she would dizzy and tire.

She turned over, staring at the blank wall opposite to her head. There was nothing special about it, though it had a small chip in the paint around two inches from the top of the dresser that sat in the middle of it. The dresser was cluttered with pictures, brilliant in color, which she had drawn over the course of the month, sitting cooped up in her room. Hajin and Hisao had brought her papers and colored pencils in a neat tin that she had instantly become attached to.

The other objects that seemed to be spilling off the dresser were photographs. These were older than she was, but were glossy and cared for. Smiling off nearly every single one was a woman with dazzling blue eyes and caramel hair cascading down her back and around her shoulders. _Mother,_ Suzume thought, reaching out to her nightstand, where yet another photo of the woman stood. _When will I get better? You know these things, right? Because you're an tenshi* or maybe a shinigami** now, and dad said you were always watching me. _

The picture smiled charmingly back, just like every morning, frozen in a time when the woman was alive. Suzume's fingers closed on the frame, hoping that her mother could send her some form of communicating through the polished wood. _Please, mother? You have to tell me when I'll get better, so I can be a ninja, like you and dad._

Nothing in the room shifted. It was the same room, the same air, the same sunlight leaking in through the curtains. No one materialized before her, and no one approached from the hallway. The photo smiled, unwavering, though the glass.

With a quiet creak, the door opened, and Suzume started, dropping the photo onto her lap as one of the maids entered the room, hair neatly parted, and uniform without a crease. She looked as though she had not gotten much sleep, though her hair and clothing was nearly immaculate.

"Suzume," she said, bowing, her voice tight.

"Kazuno?" Suzume replied, setting the picture back onto the desk, and cocking her head to the side as the maid bowed again.

"You have to go to the hospital again, for your appointment." Kazuno informed her, setting a bundle of clothes down next to her. "Be ready in ten minutes, okay?"

Suzume nodded, shivering as she thought of the hospital, with their sterile, intimidating machines and needles and other equipment she didn't want to know about. She had already gone once, and she didn't want to go again. Nevertheless, she glanced again at the photo of her mother. _I'll go for you, mother. Will I get better if I go?_

When the picture did not answer, Suzume unwrapped the clothing and began to dress herself, the ground lurching forward as she stood on the wooden floors. Grabbing the bedpost to steady herself, she was relieved when the ground ceased its bending.

"I'm ready, Kazuno." She said through the door, which instantly opened. She was lifted into the maid's arms and taken down to the first floor of the house. Suzume did not enjoy the feeling of weightlessness and the constant rocking motion of Kazuno's steps.

"I can walk for myself." She insisted when they had reached the first floor. "I'm not that sick!"

"Really, Suzume? Your dad hired me to make sure that you were safe at all times."

"But I can _walk!_" Suzume pouted. "Okay?"

"If you get tired, you have to tell me." Kazuno said firmly, ruffling Suzume's hair into little cowlicks that fell over her eyes.

"I will," Suzume promised.

The fresh air had never felt so sweet to her. It hit her in soft, gentle waves, blowing her clothes and hair about in a lazy, endearing way. The breeze held a scent of winter, cold and crisp, but was still moderate and calm. Light fractured through the crimson and orange hues of the leaves beginning to fall around them, matching the dark trees and branches.

Not long after they had left the house, Suzume's legs started to shake, trembling and threatening to give away. _I can still walk. I can still walk. _ Suzume told herself. _Just keep going. One step at a time until you're there. You have to show Kazuno that you're not completely sick. _

Yet, the weakness soon caved in on her, and Suzume clutched Kazuno's hand, catching herself from falling into a nearby tree.

"Suzume?" Kazuno asked, silently passing the message through her eyes. _Are you tired?_

"Yeah," Suzume mumbled, allowing Kazuno to pick her up and continue down the road. _I must look so stupid…this is horrible…_

Turning her head so she could bury her face in Kazuno's shoulder, Suzume wished she couldn't feel the eyes that she was sure flickered over her. Her face hot in embarrassment, she tried not to think at all, or think about someone else. A fantasy seemed like a good place to start, and she immediately picked one up. _One day, I'll be the greatest head of clan ever, and I'll be an amazing ninja, too. I'll stop being sick, and I'll…I'll be good again, so I can walk- no- run everywhere. And perform awesome Ninjutsu. I'll be so awesome…and mother and dad will be proud of me…_

Soon, sleep clawed at the girl, pulling her down into its depths and holding her tightly. She rocked with Kazuno's steps, each time inhaling and exhaling, even when the atmosphere changed to a white, sterile one, she remained asleep and oblivious to the world around her. That was until she was woken with a light jerk.

"Wake up, Suzume."

Blinking to try to clear her head, the young heiress's head spun as she sat up, allowing Kazuno to lead her into another room, full of looming machinery.

(***)

"This is the last test, okay?" the medic said, pulling a long, thin needle out of a small package.

Suzume's eyes widened in horror. "…okay…" she whispered meekly, tensing up and flinching automatically as the needle gleamed in the bright overhead lights.

Peeling up the back of her shirt, the medic rubbed something cold around her spine, sending chills up her back. "Just an antiseptic," she said calmly. "Lean forward, okay? Try to touch your toes."

Cautiously, Suzume did so, stretching forward and staring at her knees.

"This room is completely soundproof." She told Suzume. "But please, try to remain calm." Suzume instantly panicked. _What the heck is she going to do to me?! _

"Relax, and above all, try not to move," the medic said, her voice never losing the calm overtone that unnerved Suzume all the more.

She felt the medic's hand on her spine, just before a sharp spike of pain. Giving a loud gasp, she tried with everything not to scream or flinch or move away. The pain persisted, leaving her to believe that the medic must have stabbed her or worse. Kazuno had a look of slight disgust on her face, like she had just eaten something sour. _MOTHER! DAD! SHE JUST STABBED ME WITH A NEEDLE! _Suzume thought as she realized what had happened. _I don't think that's allowed!_

After what seemed like an hour, there was a horrible sensation of the needle being pulled out of her flesh. The throbbing didn't stop.

"You were excellent." The medic said, sheathing the needle into a plastic container. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Wait here, please." She directed her last comment at Kazuno, who nodded.

An excruciating fifteen minutes passed. Every tick of the clock resonated through the room like a countdown or timer.

Suzume rubbed her back, which stung horribly and burned when her hand came in contact with her spine.

"Tsk, Suzume…" Kazuno said, swatting her hand away. "Don't do that, it'll get infected or something!"

Suzume was glad to do what Kazuno asked; placing her hands in her lap and folding them into a heap of fingers as the medic walked back in, wearing a poker face.

"Kazuno, this girl is the heir to the Kawasaki clan, is she not?"

"She is," Kazuno said hesitantly, inclining her head. "Why?"

"I have a few notes for her father, based on both the tests we've run today and the ones from last week, the most important of which-"

"Is what?" Kazuno whispered, interrupting under her breath. _…Wait? Have they forgotten that I'm right here? What's going on? What did the tests say? I want to know!_ Suzume thought from her perch on the table.

The medic sighed before continuing, looking Kazuno right in the eyes. "He needs to know this bluntly, so tell him exactly what I'm saying. There are papers and test results in this folder." She held out a crisp, neatly stuffed folder. "The most important of the notes is this: we have confirmed that based on the rare form of this illness his daughter has contracted, she is likely to become completely blind within the year, if she doesn't die before that."

* * *

*Tenshi: Angel

**Shinigami: Death God


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own, nor do I profit off Naruto. The franchise belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own my OCs, so if you want to use them in a story or in art, please message me.**

**00**

_**Italics**_** symbolizes thoughts. (***) three asterisks within parentheses symbolize a short time skip.**

**00**

**Reviews and feedback are much appreciated! Thanks in advance :)**

* * *

"_-She will become completely blind within the year, if she doesn't die before that."_

…

…

The words, crisp and blunt, echoed through Suzume's head, taking on a familiar, beating sensation that could be described as a heartbeat. The young heiress sat frozen by the prediction, a chill settling in her body.

_I can't die. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave all this behind me. A year is all I have? _

Time seemed to begin trickling through her hands, leaving her. She used to have all the time in the world, the hourglass tilted to allow nothing to slip through. Now, the hourglass had been violently set upright, the sands pouring out, scattering into the unknown. Desperately, Suzume would try to stop it, but at each attempt, the doctor's words would echo in her head and she would remain unable to move so much as a hair.

She was numb. Far too numb to feel anything, much less hear the click of the door as the medic swept away, powder blue haori* whispering behind her. Too numb to feel Kazuno take her hand and help her off the table, or to balance properly on her feet. She didn't object when Kazuno gently lifted her, or when the rocking motion of the maid's steps began and stopped with the doors leading out of the hospital. She couldn't feel the folder clutched so tightly in her hand her knuckles were white. She didn't notice when the sterile environment shifted to a dry, breezy one. She could vaguely feel her throat burning, but even that had been reduced to a dull hum, also synchronized with the words beating her head. _You're going to die in a year. You're going to die in a year. _

_I don't want to die, _she cried out against the medic's voice. _I don't want to die! You can't do that! You can't tell me I'm going to die! I don't know what happens then! _

The leaves rustled unnervingly, crimson and gold banners adorning the trees and ground with bright splashes of color. Wind sighed from its various kingdoms, unable to break the silence that Suzume had fallen into. It persisted against her face, whipping through her hair and clothes, drying the tears that dripped mindlessly down her complexion, pushing them away into its grasp.

"I'm not going to die," Suzume whispered into Kazuno's shoulder.

Kazuno didn't respond, and if she heard her, she made no move to answer her young mistress, continuing to walk in a mechanical path back to the Kawasaki estate, her feet making clipped taps on the packed road. Suzume shut her eyes, refraining from glancing over Kazuno's shoulder.

_She will become completely blind within the year._

Suzume's eyes snapped open, her arms instinctively wrapping more tightly around Kazuno's neck with the realization that the world might become as dark to her as the inside of her eyelids. Opening and closing her eyes would have no meaning any longer. She would never be able to see again, the flowers, the trees, everything would be the same, and then, in the new, dark world, her life would slip away from her like water cupped in her hands. It would spiral down into chaos, life slowly locking itself away from her.

_I'd never become a ninja. I'd never lead my clan. I'd never make my parents proud. _

A second realization hit her like someone had driven a punch to her heart. She wanted to scream in desperation, but fear held her fast, twisting itself into the smallest crevices of her waking mind, and even some of her subconscious, manifesting into the picture of her mother, asleep and never to wake or meet her daughter. Finished and gone, taken away from the earth and swept into the dimension so unfathomable it hurt Suzume's head at the mere thought.

_Could the doctor be wrong?_ The new, brighter question momentarily outshone the fear, glimmering like a beacon in the pitch darkness, a pinprick in the emptiness. Suzume blinked slowly, testing her eyes. Even as she closed her eyes, she could see the light from the sun. Opening them again, she was relieved when everything returned to its exact proportions. She could definitely see. _Within a YEAR, Suzume. _A voice that sounded horribly similar to the doctor's reminded her.

_Shut up! GO AWAY!_ Suzume choked out. _Leave me alone! Why won't you let me live? What did I do? Why is it me?_

No one stepped forth to answer her silent questions; no redeeming light gleamed from the swaying branches, the crisp, pale sky, or the thin, hazy clouds drifting across the horizon. The sun glared down on Suzume, who felt its warming rays penetrate her, but barely paid any mind to it, her concentration shattered into pieces. She huddled, folded in on herself, stiffly resisting Kazuno's stride as they continued to a road much less used. This street was paved long ago, but retained its smooth brick patterns, leading into the Kawasaki clan estate. It was just chill enough that Suzume was what she would describe as 'freezing', even with a thick hanten** on over her kimono.

Suzume tensed even further in anticipation. The tones of birds entered and left her head- she cursed them for singing as if nothing was wrong, as if the day was normal, and Suzume was returning home without the dreaded news. Infuriatingly, Kazuno acted as if nothing in the world were wrong, though she wore her blank expression, looking only straight ahead and not meeting Suzume's eyes.

As they reached the estate, Suzume thought she could hear hushed voices, the patter of feet, the opening and closing of doors. Pressure built in her chest, tightening her and squeezing the air out of her lungs. Begging the salty water that pooled on her lashes not to fall, she turned away from the large, carved door as it swung open at Kazuno's hand.

"Suzume-sama," a tall, beautiful adolescent greeted, bowing, though she was Suzume's superior by more than five years. A Konohagakure headband was draped lazily around her neck, hanging down over her sizable bust. Suzume took a huge breath, feeling her tears catch in her throat. This was the worst person to greet her at the door- her cousin, and, technically her inferior had never seemed reachable to her. Now, it was likely that the young girl would start bawling in front of the very shinobi that seemed so far away from her; perfect in every way, a member of the ANBU black ops. Another figure appeared, who also bowed, his hair the exact shade of the girl next to him.

"Yes, welcome home, Suzume-sama." Suzume almost laughed at the irony. It was her older cousins who had been gone on a mission for nearly a month. _I should be welcoming them back._ Suzume thought dully, attempting to keep a tight rein on her tears.

"Hajin…Hisao…" her voice, already soft, trembled like the last leaves snapping off the branches and fluttering to the ground. "You're back from your mission."

"I brought you more ink and paper, Suzume-sama," the girl, Hisao, said, holding out a thick package.

Hajin coughed. "_We_ brought you more ink and paper." he corrected, attempting to elbow his sister in the side. She stepped backwards, grinning and holding out a hand to prevent her brother from succeeding.

It was this playfulness that shattered the last of Suzume's self control. She turned away from Hajin and Hisao, burying her face in her sleeve and leaving wet marks on the cloth. _I'll never see them either. When I die, I'll be taken away from them, too. _

"Suzume-sama!" Hisao said, her eyebrows knitting together. "What's wrong?"

"I'm _not_ going to die!" Suzume howled, prompting Kazuno to kneel down and hush her, and, when that didn't work, bow hastily and then push past Hajin and Hisao, likely to find Suzume's father. Both of Suzume's cousins noticed the folder she had clutched against her chest, and figured it was best not to ask.

"Shhh, come inside," Hisao said, propping open the door further and standing back for her future clan head. "We'll figure out everything there."

"There's…there's nothing to figure out!" Suzume choked, barely making it into one of the many large, multi-purpose rooms built into the main house. Sinking down into one of the tatami mats, she cried into Hisao's shoulder, all of her mental desperation and exhaustion pouring out into physical tears. To her credit, Hisao never once moved, lightly running her fingers through her younger cousin's thick, doe brown hair.

Suzume's father didn't appear, not in five, ten, twenty minutes. The wooden door didn't slide open to the outside world, the windows were blocked and shaded with the finest bamboo mats, each printed with the Kawasaki emblem.

"Suzume-sama?" Hisao said, propping her cousin up so that she could sit and face her. "I don't care what was in that folder. I don't care what the doctor said, because you're not going to die from this."

"They said…they said I was going to die in a year." Suzume whimpered. "I'm too scared to die." Her confession was laced with shame, in her words.

"I'll tell you a secret." Hisao decided, leaning forward so that her lips brushed her cousin's ear. "Even ninja are afraid, sometimes, to die. Even the strongest shinobi out there has probably been afraid of death at some point."

Suzume turned to her, the tears falling more quickly down her face. "Really?"

"I'm telling the truth. Even I'm afraid of death. I wouldn't want to die now. It's too early for me, and it's too early for you. If you fight it, you can live, Suzume-sama. I can't promise you anything, but at least give yourself a chance. Don't give in."

All that Suzume could do was nod. The feeling of warmth she received from Hisao's words forced her tears to flow more thickly from her eyes. She didn't notice the door open at Hajin's touch, followed by his rapid conversation with a random maid, pulled from her duties outside. It mostly involved him pointing outside and commanding her somewhere, as she quickly left, her shoes clacking on the floors.

After the minutes ticked by, Suzume's father appeared at the door. He looked rather hassled, an irritated look on his face that quickly melted off when Hajin bowed gracefully and handed him the folder that he had somehow managed to obtain. His eyebrows furrowed as he skimmed the papers, a horrified and disgusted expression only visible through his pale blue eyes.

The heiress looked up at her father, watching him closely, her tears just barely stopped, and the tracks still fresh on her face. Each paper rustling seemed like a canon firing, or the earth rumbling and shaking Suzume to her core. She tensed in the silence, watching carefully as Hajin leaned over to peek at the files and Hisao shot him a glare, motioning to Suzume. _Quit it!_ She mouthed, gesturing for him move away from the clan head.

Turning the final paper over, Suzume's father nodded curtly at Hajin and Hisao and left the room, nary a word to his daughter.

_What…? What's going on? Why didn't he say anything! Oh no…_ Suzume could feel some sort of negativity, a change of atmosphere in the room. Whether it was directed toward her or not, she couldn't tell, but it chilled her to the point that she began crying again in desperation.

_He…he left! Where did father go? Why did he leave? _

"Where did he go?" Suzume whispered out loud, "Why didn't he say anything?"

"He's not angry at you, Suzume-sama," Hajin said. "Don't worry, he's just going to his office."

"I saw the look on his face," Suzume sobbed. "He's mad at me! He hates me now!" the chilly feeling in the pit of her stomach had grown to a freezing blizzard. "He left because he hates me now because I'm going to die!"

"That's not true," Hisao insisted, "Suzume-sama-!"

"This is so stupid!" Suzume cried, shakily standing, her feet eventually settling down firmly on the tatami that covered the room. "I'm leaving!" She felt only two things, denial and desperation, both of them filling her and shaking her until she was left both exhausted and so full of feeling she thought she would explode.

Blinking away her tears, she slid away the door, the smooth and cool surface of the wood doing nothing to cool her. She walked through the house, which had surprisingly emptied of all its occupants, and wandered until she came to the large front door of the manor. Reaching forward to the majestic carved handle, she didn't stop to think about how her legs were already beginning to tremble and the pressure building in her head. She pushed open the door, the evening light pouring through the crack that she soon slipped through, pushing the heavy barrier away, behind her.

By this time, the sun had sunk to a fiery crimson orb hanging in a sky that it dyed a dynamic vermillion. _And I'll never see the sunsets again,_ Suzume thought automatically. _And I won't feel the grass on my feet, or smell the air._

She had walked all the way in front of the estate, where she could see the main house, and the two smaller houses next to it, nestled together in the place she called home. The sun glowed from just behind the main house, through flaring dramatically and fading into peaceful indigo. Suzume tore her eyes away from the natural beauty. Now that she was out of the house, where would she go? Casting her mind around, it failed to land on a location. She knew she had only so much time until the maids would come out and find her, and the more immediate feeling of dread started to overcome her. She could practically hear their voices- _Suzume-sama! Suzume-sama! Where were you? We were worried!_

She could have laughed. She could tell that they weren't really worried about her; they were worried about their paychecks and reputations. And wouldn't it be just lovely if their precious Suzume-sama went missing, even if it was only for a short time? _I'm going to die soon anyway, if what the doctor said was true. I'm going to die, and it's going to be my fault, because I'm the one with this stupid disease and I'm the one who has to pay for whatever I did to deserve this._

She walked as quickly as she could, her heart racing steadily and her legs numb. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She walked away from the sun and its heat, heading towards the moon, which had barely risen, half full, in the other horizon, which was a boundless blue, sprinkled with tiny, dim pinpricks of light.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Suzume recalled a small park. It was hazy, from the time when she wasn't cooped up inside, but she was certain that it was slightly past the borders of the Kawasaki estate, and just near enough she could remember exactly where it was.

(***)

Her shadow lengthened and shortened as she sat. She was wound tight- tighter than she could have ever thought possible, and the strange feeling of distortion that rang in her head wasn't helping. The birds had stopped calling, the few crickets still alive had begun to sing a tune of summer's end, melancholy and slow.

The swing creaked in a combination of the wind and the heiress's slow rocking. Her feet barely scraping the ground, she rocked, breathing deeply and waiting for her head to stop throbbing, drifting with the slow sensation of the breeze.

By this time, the sun had dipped below the hills in the distance, leaving a cool, almost chilly atmosphere for the moon to begin its dance across the skies. Suzume looked, blankly, her eyes half closed, at her legs and the worn, packed dirt that shifted with her shoes. She listened to the whispering of the trees, the echoes thrown out into the wind.

She didn't see the other that came through a clearing on the opposite side of the park. She could feel another presence, the change in atmosphere, and almost, she could feel the chakra that flowed through the newcomer's body. The new person could not have seen her. She was hidden by the swing post, making no sound and barely moving at all.

Yet, the person looked around, advancing further out of the trees and walking towards the abandoned, almost ghostly play structure standing in the center of the park. Suzume stiffened in a quick wave of fear. _Who is that? Why are they here? I know this is a public park but…still…_

The metal of the play ground clanked hauntingly, like a bell, as the newcomer climbed up to the very top level with impressive fluidity. With the rustling of cloth, they, sat, one leg curled around a bar for support.

Suzume sighed, releasing a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding, freezing again when the person atop the play ground turned towards her. Terror gripped her at the movement and her fingers automatically tightened around the chain that connected the swing to its frame. In the soft, cold darkness that enveloped her, she could see, most clearly, eyes shining like a beacon, paler than the moon, pure, without irises or pupils, their veins visibly tight and bulging out of the thin flesh around them.

She nearly screamed, the sound building in her throat as the eyes moved, dropping to the ground and quickly moving closer to her. She caught a glimpse of long hair and a male's kimono, but night had claimed everything else from her eyes.

Suzume realized, with a jolt, that the stranger wasn't looking at her. The stranger was glaring venomously just behind her, at what she thought to be merely trees and bushes. In panic, she turned her head to see just what he was staring at. Yet, as she turned around, whatever had been behind her fled, so all she saw the vague motion of the rustling foliage and the sound of the leaves hissing in response.

She turned again, more slowly, hardly daring to look into the pale eyes, which regarded her with calm; the last thing that she felt at the moment. The strong desire for answers pushed her to speak, though she wasn't sure her vocal chords would operate at this point.

"What…" she stuttered, her voice issuing as a rasping whisper, though it seemed to Suzume as if she were speaking so loudly that everything else fell silent. "What was that?"

Still, the eyes looked at her with a calmness she never could have managed. "Someone was behind you." The voice was different then most ones she'd heard before. It was cool and had to belong to someone young. Its owner saw with ease, in perfect definition, unlike the sight Suzume was experiencing. He could easily read that the young girl, around his age, was _terrified_. Keeping his wits about him, he had decided to leave out the most important detail. _The person behind you was holding a kunai. They were about to slit your throat._

"Are they gone?" Suzume's voice remained hoarse.

"Yes," the stranger replied. Slowly, the veins dissolved back into his skin and his eyes lost some of the unearthly, pale glow.

Again, Suzume let out a breath, her head falling forward, hair spilling out of its sloppy bun. Her heart was still racing faster then she cared to admit, and, while the pale eyes were no longer staring at her, this only lessened the terror they inspired by a small fraction.

"Why are you here?" Suzume asked, trying to get a better idea of what the stranger looked like. She could not, what with the lack of light, but she could judge by the movements she saw and the dim glow of the celestial bodies lacing the sky.

The stranger paused, contemplating something, glancing at the pathetic heiress, curled up on the swing. "My father died last year. Today."

The words momentarily stung Suzume, but they didn't impact her. Her mind had become blank, lost, inverting back into its own private world where no one was allowed in.

"I see," Suzume murmured. _You'll be blind within a year;_ the little voice reminded her, its speech poisonous. _If you're not dead before that. _"Maybe I'll see him when I leave here in a year." Bitterness seeped into her tone, like an icy draft in a heated room.

She didn't know why she said it, and as soon as the words left her lips, she blanched, all feeling returning to her. The eyes were now looking at her in a different way, as if they were condemning her to another lifetime of suffering.

"If that's your destiny," the tone was now neutral, merely stating the facts. "But if it's not…you won't die then."

Suzume shivered, though the new words made her warm inside; warmer than she'd been all day. She again attempted to look at him, to see the person who wielded such eyes, but she couldn't, the harder she tried, the more the stars and night seemed to shield him from her view. Still, she couldn't help but smile lightly, the corners of her thin lips twitching upwards and her eyelids fluttering.

"Do you really think I won't die?" she asked, forgetting to hold her tongue and not speak with strangers. "I _really_ don't want to die."

"You have to find your own path," the figure seemed to shrug. "And no one can help you with that."

Suzume said nothing, gazing into the stars and past the thick, hazy clouds that lounged about them. "Thank you," she said, folding her hands in her lap, the cool fabric comforting her.

The white-eyed boy didn't respond, his gaze following hers, into the heavens, as if the answers would suddenly come pouring out, given from a divine source.

_I must beat this, then. I must live past this. I won't die here. I can get better. It won't take me too long, and then, I can catch up and become someone who's worth something, not a sick girl. _

"You really think she's here, in the park?"

"She could be! Come on, Kawasaki-sama will be furious!"

Just as she had predicted, the voices of maids caused ripples in the now-peaceful waters of Suzume's mind.

"Wait!" she half-whispered, in desperation, to the space where the boy had stood, just a few feet in front of the swing. "I didn't get your name…"

In his place, the wind exhaled dramatically, caressing Suzume and tossing her hair around her face and over her shoulders.

"Suzume-sama!" Kazuno shrieked, holding up a lantern, which sparked and crackled with an artificial light. "There you are!" she wrapped the girl in a blanket, surprised when no sound came from her mouth.

"Suzume-sama, are you all right?" Ayame cooed, pulling back her hair once again and tying it into its usual bun. "Lord Kawasaki was so worried about you; we have to get back to the estate immediately!"

The flustered and overexcited energy of the maids immediately wore Suzume down; her mind began to collapse once more under the pressure of the servants. Continually pouncing on her, almost aggressively, they walked back to the estate, taking turns carrying the young heiress, whose mentality quickly changed to the one she needed to maintain in front of anyone and everyone at the estate. She watched the darkness go by, each tree and bush looking the same as the last, the shadows dancing in the lantern's glow.

_That was a good park, _Suzume thought. _I suppose I'll never meet that person again, though. _She let out a breath. _But maybe it's for the best. I don't want to get attached if I'm going to die. _

The warm glow of her home did wonders for Suzume, who, as soon as she was set in her own bed, fell into a deep slumber, sinking into the sheets, hands of sleep enfolding her into its snare.

Her dreams were plagued by the screams of the dying, the whispering of branches, and the eyes that shone like a beacon, paler than the moon.

* * *

*a kind of long overcoat.

**a jacket of average length.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own, nor do I profit off Naruto. The franchise belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own my OCs, so if you want to use them in a story or in art, please message me.**

**00**

_**Italics**_** symbolizes thoughts. (***) three asterisks within parentheses symbolize a short time skip.**

**00**

**Reviews and feedback are much appreciated! Thanks in advance :)**

**00**

**This chapter skips time until Suzume is 13. **

* * *

"Suzume-sama, are these really necessary? Your treatments ended two months ago."

"Yes, Kazuno." The heiress held out her hand to the air in front of her, the dexterous appendage bone-thin and pale in the weak light that trailed in from the window.

"Very well." A long, crisply folded bandage was carefully set in the mistress's waiting hand. Her fingers flexed, taking in the tight weave and soft fabric she had been given.

"Are they the usual kind?" Suzume asked, her expression unchanging and lips barely moving.

"Yes."

Suzume raised the bandage to her eyes, shut loosely against the world and wrapped them in the cloth as if she were blindfolding herself, hands continuing on to the loose bun she wore, undoing the tie and letting her light, caramel brown hair fall around her thin shoulders, hiding most of her protruding collar bone.

"Are you ready now, Suzume-sama?" Kazuno said politely, sliding a haori bearing the Kawasaki clan symbol around her shoulders.

"Yes." Suzume's voice was shallow and thin, slightly rasping as she extended her legs and picked herself up off the bed, swaying as if a wind were pushing her to the side. Out of habit, she turned her head to face Kazuno's voice, stopping herself almost as soon as she started the motion. _There's nothing to see. It'll just be dark. Stop hoping, Suzume! You know what the doctors said after the operation! _The adolescent though bitterly, gritting her teeth. _Stop pretending you might still have a chance at sight. The operation didn't work. _

"Suzume-sama…" Kazuno murmured, taking her mistress's hand, not surprised when she yanked it away, steadying herself on the wall. It seemed to the maid that only yesterday, Suzume had been young and unscarred by the disease that had torn her life into shreds, ripping away her strength, then her sight. She now bore a look of weariness and seemed as though a strong enough wind could shatter her, only one push and her ground would fall away into nothing, and she would go with it.

"I can _walk_, Kazuno." She said quietly, "I don't need to be lead." Suzume slowly padded her way across the room, her hand straying out in front of her to reach for something more than the doorknob on the opposite wall. As the cool metal came in contact with her fingers, Suzume cursed mentally. She could feel her way out into the hall, relying on other things to tell her location, but it was like grasping onto something in the dark, learning only a fractioned amount about it. The heiress swallowed, her throat remaining dry, though it no longer hurt, as it did at the beginning of her illness.

"Where are we going?" Suzume's voice carried a commanding tone, rather than an inquiring one. She didn't turn back, but stayed in the door way, her feet travelling around, carefully taking in the soft carpet, planting her toes as firmly as she could into the thick fabric.

"Just to the tea room. Kawasaki-sama wishes to meet with you."

"Father?" Suzume nearly spat, this time turning around to face Kazuno, the bandages over her eyes preventing the maid from meeting them, her hair flaring, reflecting her irritation. "He came back three days ago and then left again. Why would he want to speak now?"

"Those were my orders," Kazuno said, her voice becoming a shallow monotone. "You are to meet with Kawasaki-sama as soon as you've woken."

Suzume gave a tiny flinch, turning away again, hoping the maid didn't notice. "I see." She said her voice dropping to a whisper. "I apologize, Kazuno. I am going now."

With soft, slow padding, she rocked, eyebrows furrowed as she carefully traced her way down the corridor, hand brushing the wall before her. The usual steps were in order; nineteen down the hall, avoid the decorative table, one to the left. And then, her toes curled over the stairs, a short drop, followed by another short drop, and another, all the way down to the first floor. Her stomach constricted, remembering the pain shooting through her body the last time she had tried the stairs- and ended up in a crumpled heap at the landing, all from one misstep. She had screamed at the suddenly weightlessness and rushing of air past her, silenced as she'd hit the floor and skidded a few feet, bruises already forming under her skin.

Knuckles white from clutching the banister, she knew how slow she must have been moving, feeling her way to the edge of the next step and lowering herself onto the corresponding platform. Suzume was vaguely aware of Kazuno behind her, and her quiet breath, as well as her perch at the top of the staircase. Clenching her jaw, she continued, counting her way down and feeling herself calm with every descending number.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Landing. _

Taking a deep breath, Suzume lifted her hand from the banister, unconsciously reaching out in front of her again, as if to grab another support. Finding none, she continued to count off in her head until she felt the harsher light that the first floor's tea room let in.

She lifted her hand, placing it flat on the tea room's paneled bamboo door and taking in the smooth, aged wood that had been polished…maybe a week ago, at most. It still retained wax from the work the maids had done on it, and Suzume ran her hand along the grain of the wood, pausing when she realized she had passed the door frame. Quickly snapping her hand back, she knocked hesitantly, her mind already filling with an irrational dread.

"Enter," her father's voice rang out clearly from the room, doubling her dread. Her father never called for her like this. Clenching the sleeve of her haori, Suzume tried to breathe normally, but her throat was too dry and her lungs too tight, so she merely slid the door open and held what breath she did have.

"Yes, father." Suzume bowed her head. "You requested my presence." The tatami mats gave a different texture against her skin, starting and stopping with each individual mat, lain in geometric patterns on the floor. She found one in front of her father's voice, and could feel the steam rising off the tea pot as she sat awkwardly and crossed her legs. Now, she could almost feel her father's eyes on her, staring in what seemed to be disapproval. Suzume kept her head down.

"Suzume," he said clearly, farther off to the right then Suzume had at first perceived. Whipping her head towards where the voice came from, she shuffled around until she was sure she was facing him, flushing in shame.

"Yes," she whispered, her lips barely moving.

"Princess Tsunade has returned to Konohagakure as the fifth Hokage." Her father was never one to make long speeches before informing her of changes, though the setting was often formal.

_Princess Tsunade? The one I've only ever heard stories about? The Senju heir? The one my father has sworn his life to? _

Suddenly, it clicked in her mind. Suzume remembered the panic from maybe a few weeks ago. It had reached the Kawasaki clan, but never really reached her, protected and kept up in the estate, surrounded by her cousins and relatives, all of whom were capable ninja. There had been fear, yes, as well as chaos- she had listened through doors when no one knew that she was there. Someone named Orochimaru had broken through Konoha defenses and taken captive a genin ninja; but had also killed the Third Hokage. She'd never met him. She'd only ever heard about the great Sarutobi, like most of the things in a ninja's life.

But Suzume had attended the funeral. She was carefully adorned in a mourning robe and lead, clutching her father's hand, into the outside world, where she was fully vulnerable to the stares. She could still hear the whispers around her and feel the presence of so many people it was overwhelming. She could barely navigate on her own because everything was the same; the voices, the feelings, the sounds.

"I understand." Suzume used as her standard, formal reply. Her voice barely sounded like her own in situations like this. "I assume you will be returning to her service?"

"I already have, Suzume." Her father said, pouring the tea in a river of earthen, slightly sweet scent. He pressed the cup into her hand; the warmth nearly searing the soft pads of her fingers through the china.

Suzume nodded, turning the cup and lifting it to her lips. The steam spiraled up in front of her face, and she blew it away with a breath softer then a sigh.

"I am going to take you to Princess Tsunade today," Suzume's father began, putting the pot down onto the tatami.

Suzume blanched, nearly spilling her tea, the delicate china fumbling her hands for one terrifying moment. "Father?" she whispered into the cup, the tea still rocking violently. Fear was already starting to invade her mind. She almost never left the house, and now she was being taken to meet someone who she would have sworn her life to? She shuddered inwardly.

Suzume's father ignored her, continuing his speech. "I have been talking with her, and she has agreed to try something that I will not reveal the details of at this time."

Suzume's terror doubled, though; somewhere in the darkness she saw, there was a slight chance, like a spark. She knew Tsunade was a renowned medic; so perhaps she could fix her sight? She immediately smacked the idea down. They had tried everything, including removing the cataracts that had developed over her pupils, though nothing succeeded. She remained blind, living in the black of the night, even in broad daylight.

"Yes, Father," was all the heiress could say, caught up in her own hope and doubt. The strange feeling boiling in the pit of her stomach made her fidget more than usual under his gaze.

"When we are there, I hope I do not need to remind you to hold your tongue." These words were sterner, commanding. "This meeting may mean something for your future, Suzume. Now, go and dress yourself; we will leave in an hour."

Suzume carefully set the untouched tea down in front of her, automatically standing and bowing. She couldn't get the image out of her mind of her former world, the world where everything was bright and colorful, where she could see without having to imagine the face of every new person she met. Somehow, over the years, she'd forgotten the faces of people. It tore her heart out every time she held her mother's picture, ran her fingers along the frame, and tried to pull from her distant memory the smile, or the hair color.

Fog clouded it a little more every time she tried.

(LINE BREAK)

Fresh air washed over her face, played with her hair, laughing to her softly and making her wish that she was allowed out more often. Whenever Suzume stepped outside, she was always consumed with a strange longing that she couldn't quite place, but knew started when she was small, before she was sick. She was familiar with the feeling, but could never really know when it would come or go.

"Suzume," her father said, leading her by the sound of his voice. She picked her way over to where he stood, walking at the same pace as he did…or at least what she thought was the same pace. His feet made no noise on the ground, unlike Kazuno, who walked with a distinct step that Suzume could replicate more easily. Every so often she would lightly brush his hand with hers; reassuring herself she was on the right path.

As they walked further into the streets of Konoha, Suzume found her terror slowly increasing, there was more sound, more bodies, and the swirling mass of presences, blocked off by buildings, made it seem like she was being taken through some sort of maze in which every wall was exactly the same, and every turn led back to where they'd started.

"There's a step. Here."

Suzume moved her foot up, balancing precariously on her other and tried to find where the step was. She looked down automatically, but of course, everything was dark in its usual empty void. Finding the shift in the concrete, the heiress took the step, flushing in embarrassment.

"We're going to be late," her father sighed, "But we're almost there. Let's go." His voice had taken on a more impatient tone, which Suzume quickly caught on to. She tried to hasten her step, which made her nervous and tense until her father suddenly stopped.

"State your name and business." This was a new voice Suzume had never heard, but it was cold and had a sharp intone that automatically made her uncomfortable.

"Kawasaki Takaharu, I am here to see Princess Tsunade."

"And the girl?" shivers ran up her spine as the voice was directed to her, her throat closing as she flinched away from the person.

"This is my daughter, Kawasaki Suzume. She is coming with me." Her father's voice had also taken on a more formal quality, matching that of the stranger's voice.

"Very well." The stranger seemed slightly more at ease now, though as she walked forward, Suzume couldn't tell where he was as he had stopped making any sound. She tried to walk in a straight line, to refrain from hitting anyone, something she'd perfected when she'd originally lost her sight.

From the lack of breeze hitting her neck and the floors that made a more clipped tap under her feet, Suzume assumed they'd gone into a building- and a large building at that. She couldn't tell which way they were headed since her father kept making turns and going up flights of stairs with her carefully trailing in his wake. She flushed to think of what she looked like to anyone else in the building; probably useless and stupid, or just handicapped.

The feeling of being lost increased with every turn they took; Suzume was getting tired of walking, and she couldn't seem to find any difference in the rooms to try to track where they were. The atmosphere in each passage was identical, so when they walked down a long corridor, she began to relax a bit, as long corridors usually lead to big rooms, but as the turned again, her hope faded, until her father paused her and knocked on what must have been a wooden door.

This time, a woman's voice replied. "Hello, Kawasaki-sama." The rustle of fabric said clearly that the speaker and her father had bowed to each other. "And this is Suzume-sama?" Hearing her name on the stranger's tongue, Suzume panicked once again, bowing low to the ground in response.

"It is an honor," Suzume barely whispered the words and could feel both her father's and the stranger's eyes on her.

"Tsunade-sama is ready for you," the woman's voice said, followed by the almost silent creak of the door opening to admit them.

Suzume was almost blown away by the different pressure in the room. It was huge and seemed to connect everything, yet somehow all contained into one body at the back center of the space. She was certain this energy had something to do with the legendary princess, but couldn't be sure of anything yet.

"Princess Tsunade," her father gently pulled the sleeve of her haori down, indicating that she should bow. "This is my daughter, Suzume."

"I see." This voice was powerful, but came from a little distance away, undoubtedly where the source of the energy also sat. Suzume held still, her breath hitched in her nervous state of mind. "This is the girl you've told me about?"

"Yes, my lady." Suzume had never heard her father's voice so full of respect, so she held herself in the bow.

"And she's completely blind?" Suzume grit her teeth, but kept her mouth shut, a fire flaring where just moments before there had been a nervous silence.

"Yes, my lady."

"Hmmm," the fifth Hokage muttered to herself. "And you tried cataract removal, I remember you telling me about that."

"Yes."

There was a slight pause in the atmosphere before Tsunade spoke again. "Fine then. Suzume-san, would you please come here?" the energy ignited for a moment, giving Suzume an almost accurate idea of where it was, not very far in front of her.

"Princess Tsunade, what-" her father was cut off as Suzume shakily stood up, as if she had been controlled, the location of the energy slowly leading her forward until she stopped mere inches from a desk. Reaching out her hand, she brushed the edge of the furniture.

"You know, we may be able to use this." Tsunade said, the tone of her voice more kind then it had been when Suzume had arrived. "Good job, you passed."

"P-passed, my lady?" Suzume stuttered, sinking back into the confused and nervous mindset.

"Of course you passed. Go stand by Shizune."

"Over here," the voice that had let her in to the room was back, and another energy appeared in the room. It was different than the original one, not quite as intimidating, but still strong enough that Suzume could trace it backwards to its source.

"Your daughter has excellent chakra sensory, Kawasaki-san," Tsunade said, "I think I'll consider it the plan we discussed earlier this week."

_Chakra sensory? What's that?_ Suzume thought, standing next to the woman who must have been Shizune. Was it the energy she felt? Or something else that had lead her to where the people were standing.

"We should test out this theory," Suzume's father said. "Suzume, come back over here." Energy so familiar that Suzume couldn't even call energy lead her back to where her father stood. It was like a mixture of a feeling, a sound, and a picture, but at the same time, it was none of them, just a sensation that Suzume didn't realize she'd been feeling every day.

"She could learn," Tsunade's voice again was spoken not to Suzume, but to her father. "I think I'm going to put her on and see what happens."

"Yes, she could learn," her father retaliated. "But that's a major handicap in a battle; especially if there are so many opponents she would be overwhelmed!"

"That's true, but imagine if she were to perfect chakra sensory to the point she could use it to see!"

Suzume's attention on the conversation had already been focused, but it had peaked when Princess Tsunade had told her that if she learned something, it would be like being able to see. Taking advantage of the pause in the conversation, she hesitantly stepped forward, towards the desk and the main energy in the room.

"Princess Tsunade," Suzume began, prompting a 'yes' from the Hokage. "Is it true I could learn how to 'see' using this chakra sensory?" A feeling she'd not had for many years filled her, the same feeling of wonder and joy that she quickly squished down, hoping that she wouldn't have to go through what she had before, with the surgeries and the 'cures'.

"I believe you could," Tsunade said honestly, leaning forward and knitting her hands together. "You'd have to be willing to go through a lot of training, though. I assume you still want to become a ninja?"

The question stopped Suzume in both her hope and fear. She had been torn from the possibility with her sight, and had never considered being a ninja. She still dreamed, yes. But the once-ambition had become a fantasy; one that would never become real.

And now, it was presenting itself to her? The calm, if not bitter sea of Suzume's thoughts was immediately taken over by a storm, a raging one, one that was just as bad as, if not worse than the one that had taken place when the surgeries failed.

"Yes, Princess Tsunade," Suzume cried without thinking anything through, her mind just snapped to a conclusion so quickly she had no time to rein it in. "I would love to become a ninja!"

Coming to her senses and realizing her voice had risen to a near shout, the heiress flushed a soft rose color and backed away a few steps, bowing in apology.

"Oh really?" Tsunade's voice held a trace of dry laughter. "Kawasaki-san," she directed her question at Suzume's father. "I would like to put her on Team Gai as a trial run, and at the end of that, if she's improved, I think we can consider letting her train to become a ninja. I will discuss the details with you later."

"Of course, Princess." Was it Suzume's head playing tricks on her, or did her father's voice also seem lighter, more hopeful. "Shall we return home, now?"

"I think not," Tsunade said. "I would like to take Suzume out to Ichiraku Ramen."

"You want to take her out to _lunch_?" his voice was slightly dumbfounded, but he quickly composed himself. "If that's what you wish, Princess."

"Right, Suzume-san. I've just got to give this information to someone and we can go." Tsunade said, picking up a folder from her desk and brushing past Suzume on her way out the door. Suzume noticed this time, the energy, or _chakra_, she guessed, got more intense as Tsunade came closer to her, and then faded slightly as she walked away. It was the most curious thing to Suzume; she'd never heard of such energy and wondered what it was good for, other than telling where people were.

(***)

Tsunade strode down the familiar hallways of Konoha's main political building, also where her office was located. She was intrigued by the bandages that Suzume wore around her eyes, though there was nothing special about them; they were completely standard. The Hokage knew that she'd been finished with treatments for at least two months, and assumed that there was just scarring that the young girl wanted covered up. She pitied the heiress, more than anything, and wanted to give her a chance to live more than she had, confined because of her handicap.

Now making her way down the many flights of steps, she had to contemplate, was Team Gai really a good choice to train Suzume? It had to be; it was the most compatible out of all the teams that were Suzume's age, not to mention that Gai seemed not to mind taking her in, in fact, he seemed looking forward to the challenge of training a blind girl, the few times that she'd spoken to him.

Now, peeking through her bangs, Tsunade saw none other than Maito Gai waiting just inside the doorway. When he noticed her, he bowed first and gave his signature 'Nice Guy' pose.

"Lady Tsunade," he greeted, "Have you got the information?"

"Yes, in fact," Tsunade said calmly, handing him the folder. "I'm sure that this will work out, and I'm very grateful that you're willing to train her."

"It's not a problem," Gai replied, giving her the thumbs-up. "I've got to make sure that this girl's youth isn't wasted!"

Tsunade smiled slightly at the Jonin's gung-ho attitude. "I'll have her begin next week on Monday."

"Excellent," Gai said, bowing again. Tsunade also bowed, before turning back to the steps, while Gai went back out the door, and to a private dojo where his students were training. Tsunade ascended the stairs, back to where Suzume was waiting in her office, still wondering if the plan would succeed.

(***)

"Team Gai, I've got some information for you." Maito Gai called, motioning for his trainees to abandon the exercises they were doing and join him in the center of the dojo. Lee was the first at attention, rushing over from a far corner of the gym, where a few other shinobi were weight training.

"Yes Gai-sensei?" he asked, bowing.

"We'll wait for Neji and Tenten to get over here." Gai informed him, as the two both appeared from the large courtyard outside and lined up in their usual formation when Gai was talking to them.

"I have a new assignment for Team Gai, only it's not the kind you're used to, and doesn't have a classification like the one we went on last week," he began, as his team, especially Tenten, looked slightly confused. "I've been talking to Lady Tsunade about this, and she's agreed that we're going to train a member of the Kawasaki clan to become a ninja!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow skeptically, her mind immediately releasing a tiny amount of adrenaline into her body; someone was threatening their already well-built team dynamic, and it was already starting to bother her. "But Gai-sensei, isn't that what the academy is for?"

"Very good question, Tenten," Gai said. "You see, the girl we're training is the same age as you- 13. She hasn't had much training at all, because she couldn't attend the academy under unfortunate circumstances. I've agreed to train her as a person favor to Lady Tsunade."

"What were these circumstances, sir?" Lee wondered out loud.

"She was sick for a very long time; but now that she's healthy, her father wants her trained. It'll be a great assignment for all of you, to learn how to teach someone." Gai said calmly, holding out the folder to Lee, who opened it, looking at the first page, which had a few lines scribbled in Tsunade's quick handwriting on it stating the assignment.

Neji, who had stayed as silent as usual as his teammates questioned their sensei, spoke up, his voice holding an incredulous tone as he flipped through the folder's contents.

"How exactly do you expect us to train a blind girl?"


End file.
